simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Statistics Guide
This is a guide on how to do basic Country statistics in the Simcountry game. After reading through hopefully you will be able to produce statistics quickly and without too much drama. The methods explained can be used to create more complex statistics, but this will not be described at the moment as frankly i can't be bothered :P ---- *'Firstly, we need to identify the types of statistics we wish to show, the usual is:' *Population *Production *Army Size *Nominal Value. *'Next, the core data must be downloaded from the Simcountry site.' *Log into the game, and a country on the world you wish to produce stats for. *In the left hand panel click 'My Downloads.' *Select the 'Download Country History Sheets' option. *Scroll down to the most recent date shown, and click on it i.e March 2343. *This should bring up a download. Save the file somewhere on your computer. *'Now the file is downloaded, the spreadsheet work begins.' *Open the file, i use OpenOffice to spite Microsoft, but i think the menus etc are similar in Excel. *Note the column headings, they should look like: Date | CountryID | CountryName | Nukes | President Name etc. If not, you have downlaoded the wrong type of stats and should go back to the download page. *Scroll to the far right of the data shown. Usually this is Column BE, named Nominal Value *Click the column top BE, so that all the data below is highlighted. Hold the left mouse button down, and drag to the far left of the data, so that it is all highlighted. (Columns A to BE). *'Now we have all the data selected, it is time to do some number churning' *With the data selected, click 'Data' and then 'Subtotals' (not sure what the title format is for Excel. *In the menu that appears, select 'President Name' in the 'Group Option' field. If you are doing federation stats, select 'Member of Federation.' *In the 'Calculate Subtotals' field, tick the data areas that you chose earlier. -Population - vCmainTotalPopulation -Production - Total Production Value -Army Size - Employed Army -Nominal Value - Nominal Value *Click ok, and your computer should do the calculation. On slower computers this may take a few seconds, and the program may appear to stop working. Do not close it! It is just thinking away and should respond in a little time. *Save the document under its original name, and close it. (This is a neccesary step). *'Congratulations, you have formulated the basic stats needed! Now it is time to arrange them.' *Re-Open the document, it should look a little different but with the same headings. *Select all the data as you did earlier. *Click 'Data' and then 'Sort' (Step A) *In this menu click vCmainPopulation in the 'Sort by' field, and ensure 'Descending' is selected in the box next to it. *Click ok, and wait for your computer to do the calculations. *The data should now be arranged by total population, and look vaguely like: | | | Sir Michael Result *Create a new spreadsheet, and copy and paste the first 20 or whatever names in. Remember 'Grand Total' at the top is not a valid entry. *In the original document, scroll right until you see the AQ column 'vCmainTotalPopulation.' Copy and paste the values corresponding to the names into the new document. *Your new document should now resemble: |President |Population (Enter these titles manually in the first cell) Sir Michael Result|1,000,000,000 Dubhthaigh Result |900,000,000 Etc *Go back to the main document, reselect all the data and repeat (Step A) and below for production, army size and nominal value. *'Your new document should now contain all the data you need for your statistics.' * In the new document click 'Edit' 'Find and Replace.' Enter 'Result' into the 'Find' field, and click 'Replace All' this clears up the page a bit. *Select the number data you have collected (not the names or Nominal Value data) and go to 'Format' 'Cells' and make sure the option of 1,234 is selected. This should put Commas to seperate 000's. *'Your stats are now ready to put on the forum!' *Go onto the forum, start a new topic in the world the stats are for. *Type \table{} and copy and paste your first set of date ie; President name | Population inbetween the {}. *Do the above step for each set of data: Army Size, Nominal Value etc. Category:Guides